Talia's Smile
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Talia feels something that she thought had died within her while her time in the pit. [Talia/OFC.] One-shot. M Rated! Fem!slash.


**A/N****: Alright. Marion Cottilard is fucking hot. I'm bisexual. Why the hell hasn't anyone written any fem!slash with the character Talia? Even all the Bane/OC fics have Talia as the bitchy one. By the way, this is my first time writing smut, so if it's bad, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Dark Knight Rises. Bitch.**

* * *

Evangeline's P.O.V.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I ran away from the guy who was chasing me.

Let me rewind a bit, yeah? So, I was doing this job for Daggett, incase you didn't know, he is this fucking power crazed maniac who wants to take over Wayne Enterprises.

So, while I was doing this job for him, this guy was looking at me as I walked down the road. I didn't realise at first but then I noticed that he was following me wherever I was going.

To lose the guy I went into a shop and obviously it was deserted because of the Bane thing. About that... Yeah, I don't even know how the fuck I'm walking around so freely.

"I've finally got you cornered," the guy said to me as he began to take steps forward and I began to take steps backwards. My back hit the wall and he then gripped my long, curly red hair and yanked my head back, "Do you know how long I had to wait for you to come out of that building? Daggett has to compromise with us, when he sees that we have his precious tablet. With. All. The. Information. I. Need."

I quickly kneed him in the balls and sprinted out of the shop.

Alright, back to the present.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I am so gonna die today.

I crashed into a figure that was about one or two inches bigger than me...

* * *

Talia's P.O.V.

My father's last dying wish is going to come through. I will make sure of it and Bane will help me.

"Barsad."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then I suspect that the plan will run smoothly with no problems."

I walked out of the building before he could answer. I could see why he was Bane's right hand man. He was obedient and trustworthy. Bane trusted him enough to tell him little if not all of our plan.

"Fuck!" I heard a distant voice yell.

I saw a girl- no a woman with curly red hair up to her waist, porcelain skin that seemed to accentuate her vibrant forest green eyes, she had a curvy figure which could be seen through her black, tight tank top, she wore baggy pants and to finish her look, she had a pair of bright red hi tops.

She collided into me as I began to slowly walk away, making me drop my keys.

"I'm so sorry!" She went to run again but I held her arm to prevent her from going any further.

"Look. Please, you have to let me go, this guy- oh mother fucker!" Her eyes turned wide and she began to panic.

I kept looking straight into her beautiful eyes and raised the gun that I had hidden and shot the man that was chasing her.

Her eyes were still wide as her jaw slackened, "Wow..."

"I believe the words you are looking for are, 'thank you'."

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks man! I owe you."

"How are you still alive on the streets of Gotham? Surely Bane or his men would have killed you?"

It seems that Bane's men are not doing their given jobs properly. I was also a little grateful for this because I wouldn't have met this breathtaking little red head.

"I have no idea, but you're here as well. How are YOU still alive?"

I could her the mischievousness in her voice and couldn't help myself from smiling. A real smile. All because of this one girl.

"Let's just say me and Bane are very close friends."

I watched as her face turned from mischievous to disappointment. What did I say?

As soon as the disappointment came it was replaced with the same mischievousness she had before.

"So like fuck buddies?"

I could feel my own eyes widening before saying, "No!" I then saw her looking at me with her right eyebrow arched and then I said again, "I mean, no. He is my friend who is helping me with the downfall of Gotham."

Why was I telling her this?

"Okay cool, let's all give it up for our man, Bane who is in the friend zone!" She grinned at me and I just stared at her, like she had lost her mind. She probably had.

"Are you mad?" I questioned her. I instantly regretted this as I saw a flicker of hurt pass her features.

"No..." She whispered.

"Follow me."

She did as I asked without asking me 'why?'

"I am Talia."

"Evangeline Grayson. You can call me Angel if you like."

* * *

Evangeline's P.O.V.

Okay. Talia was fucking hot. Yeah, I said it.

We got to this creepy as fuck building.

I began to panic a bit because Bane was some scary ass mother fucker.

"Talia."

"Yes?"

"Is he gonna be in there?" I had to know.

"Bane?"

"Yeah... That guy."

"Yes, he is but if he harms you then he'll have me to face."

"Erm... Talia. No offence but he's like a fucking giant and you're... Well, you're not."

She grinned and then said, "We'll see."

"Ah. Bane, just who I wanted to see."

Shit. He's like the Hulk!

"This is Evangeline. You will not harm her, understand?"

"Of course."

What the actual fuck?! I would have laughed if it had been someone else.

"H-hi Bane."

"Hello, little one."

"Angel, go upstairs and pick any room you would like, I will join you shortly."

I nodded and went upstairs after I had said goodbye to Bane.

* * *

Talia's P.O.V.

"You care for the girl," Bane stated after Angel had gone upstairs.

There was no point lying to him. He would be able to tell. He always knows when I am lying.

"Yes. This means that if your men even touch her, I will put them through so much torture, that they would be begging for death."

Bane nodded and then said, "I must leave now, my friend."

"Goodbye, my friend. Take care."

I saw Angel laying on the bed and my breath hitched as her tank top rid up and I saw her smooth and creamy torso.

"Angel."

She looked up, startled, but then smiled softly as she saw me.

"Hello, Talia."

The way she said my name now sent shivers down my back and I couldn't help but glide up to her and press my full, red lips against her pale pink soft ones.

She froze and instantly I regretted kissing her, I pulled away only to have her kiss me back with the same enthusiasm I did when I was kissing her.

I licked her lower lip asking for entrance, she granted me this and slightly parted her mouth. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and massaged her own tongue.

I then pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw and towards her throat, once I was at her throat I sucked gently at the skin. Angel moaned lightly which caused a rush of desire through me.

I reached down to the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. I unclasped her black bra and threw it to the side, not caring where it had landed.

My mouth encircled around one of her hard nipples and I grazed my teeth lightly over it.

Angel moaned, "Mmm... Talia..."

This encouraged me and then I brought my hand to fondle her other breast.

After a few minutes, I started to kiss downwards towards her navel and stopped at the top of her baggy pants, I licked the skin there and undressed her so she was laying there naked.

Her hands went to cover herself but I gripped them before she could.

"So beautiful..."

Angel blushed and I grinned at her sudden shyness.

"Fuuuck!" She groaned as I massaged her clit. I rubbed my hands up against the soft flesh wanting to hear her again. I inserted a finger inside of her and she screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Shit! Talia, please!" I went faster and inserted two more fingers when she cried out my name and her walls clenched around my fingers and my hand moved faster as she came onto my fingers. I brought my hand up to my mouth to taste her, "Mmm... You taste so good..."

I went up to kiss her, before my lips could touch hers she flipped us around so that she was towering over me. She grinned, "My turn..."

* * *

Evangeline's P.O.V.

I went down on Talia, undressing her impatiently with a smirk on my face.

"Now... It's only fair that I get to taste you as well..." Looking at Talia's naked body, I whispered, "Well damn. You sure know how to make a girl feel insecure."

I kissed the inside of her right thigh and felt her shiver with anticipation. I teased her slit with my tongue and she began to writhe under me. I held her hips down as I continued to stroke her lightly with my tongue.

"Please..."

"Please, what?" I asked her, enjoying the situation.

"Please, lick it!"

"I'm sorry, lick what?"

"My pussy! Lick it, please!"

I mockingly gasped, "Talia! I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth!" I blew against her folds gently and she gasped. I plunged my tongue inside of her.

I looked up to see Talia's eyes clenched shut and her lips parted as she moaned my name over and over again.

"Please... Please... Angel..." She whispered.

I knew she was close because she tightened around me and her thighs pressed against my neck more tightly.

"FUCK, ANGEL!"

I made sure that I had swallowed every drop of her cum before laying my head onto her breasts as she caressed my back.

"That was amazing."

I could only nod my head and I drifted of to the best sleep I had had in ages.

* * *

**I really want to see some Talia/OFC fics, so if anyone has written any please PM me the link.**

**Elektra :)**


End file.
